You were Dead
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: Her heart beat faster as she realised she saw herself. “I cried myself to sleep every night.” She admitted softly. “For those entire two weeks when you were dead Booth… I was dead too.”-Please R&R Collection of Oneshots, all set in "Pain in the Heart"...
1. Chapter 1

**Well here it is… My first ever Bones fic. I do hope you all enjoy at least some part of it good writing. Like I said, I have never written a Bones fic before so feedback would be great.I should also admit that I live in Aus, and that I still haven't seen all of season two, and have only seen up to Santa in the Slush in season three, so for this fic, based somewhere in Pain in the Heart, I am purely going by bits and snippets I have seen from youtube. **

**So I apologise now if this isn't realistic, or is factually wrong, we in the land Down Under are SERIOUSLY Bones deprived.**

**I hope you enjoy, and please review.**

**Disclaimer: sigh all that I own of Bones is season one on DVD… that's it.**

* * *

**-You were Dead-**

Booth stepped into the Jeffersonian, noting the light over the forensic stage, the single figure bent over the examination table, eyes fixed on yet another skeleton.

"Hey Bones!" The anthropologist's head swung up, a scowl forming on her face. Booth stopped short as Brennan turned her back on him and continued her examination. Swiping his access card, Booth jumped up the stairs. "C'mon Bones, don't be like that." Booth reached the table and the skeleton which was being examined. "You do know that it's after midnight." The FBI agent put all his charm and persuasion into his voice, but he may as well have stripped naked and paraded around the room, his partner was _not_ paying attention.

"You're not still mad about the whole fake death are you?" He asked, picking up a pen and flicking it into the air. Brennan's head came up, eyes catching him in a deathly stare. "Obviously you are." Booth put the pen down and stood opposite her.

"I explained to you Bones. You were on the top of the list of people to tell. I made doubly sure that you were to be told." Bones came around as he spoke and shoved him none too gently out of the way.

"Well I guess I missed that memo." She hissed between clenched teeth. Her tone could almost freeze the air. He leant back on his feet, resting one hand on his hip, flashing his "cocky" belt buckle.

Brennan stood straight now, crossing her arms, teeth and jaw clenched.

"You died Booth." She said, eyes glaring at her partner… her very alive partner. She was so angry. Angry and confused. Pursing her lips, she watched as Booth shook his head.

"But that's just it Bones! I never actually died. Weren't you listening when I explained it earlier?" Lips pursed tighter, chin set harder, eyes went colder. Booth noted all these things in his partners face and suddenly realised that this was more than a "mad-at-you-for-not-letting-me-in-on-the-plan" issue. Brennan turned on her heel and stormed off back towards her office, bottom lip now caught between her teeth.

"Hey, Bones-" his hand stretched out to grasp her arm but she shook him off coldly. "Temperance." At the sound of her name, she sped up and upon reaching her office, stepped inside and closed the door behind her, blinds were already down.

Booth wiped a hand over his face tiredly, it was past midnight.

"You have to go after her you know." A voice announced unexpectedly from above him. Booth turned and looked up at Ange on the platform.

"What are you still doing here Ange?" he asked, turning away to look over towards his Partners office.

"You have to explain to her, and let her release the grief." Ange ignored Booth's question.

"She didn't even cry at my funeral Ange." He murmured, eyes traveling back up to the artist.

"She's hurting Booth." And with those words, Ange walked away.

* * *

The FBI agent knocked quietly on the office door and stepped inside.

"Bones?" She was sitting on her couch, but jumped up as he shut the door.

"People rely on you Booth!" she all but shouted, facing him and gesturing wildly. "I rely on you!" What ever he had been expecting when he stepped into her office it hadn't been that.

"Hey Bones, simmer down."

"I will not _simmer down_." She spat back, before stepping up to him and grabbing the lapels of his jacket, eyes burning. Booth just looked down into her eyes, watching as emotions crossed her face. When she spoke again her voice was harsh with feeling, and she gripped him tighter.

"You. Were. Dead." And she couldn't help it, she was so mad, so confused, that her hand came up to slap him. And he let her. The palm of her hand stung, and time seemed to come to a stop before she spoke again.

"You said you would never betray me. And you did, Booth, you died!" her hand came up again but this time his own hand stopped hers, feeling the colour drain from his face from her words.

"Let go of me." she hissed, trying to pull away, eyes over bright. Booth gripped her tighter and pulled her close to him, his face inches from her own. Temperance felt her heart skip a beat, and when he spoke his voice was hardly a whisper, she could barely hear him.

"I didn't die, Temperance. I made a promise to _never_ to betray you, and I keep my promises." His breath washed over her, and she forgot that his hand gripped her wrist.

"You did die, Booth." She whispered.

"No I didn't." his hand moved from her wrist to her hand, and she turned her palm into his involuntarily, feeling his fingers twine through hers and grip them tightly.

"But I thought you did Booth. To me, you _were_ dead."

Warm fingers suddenly stroked her cheek, brushing a curl from her face.

"Seeley…" she stopped as a wave of emotions washed through her, taking a breath before trying again.

"For those two weeks-" but it didn't work, her voice hitched in her throat and she pulled away, feeling her resolve fall away. Turning her back, Temperance wiped a stray tear from her face and clenched her eyes shut. Booth crossed the line and turned her around, cupping a cheek in his palm, using his thumb to wipe away another tear. She looked up, her blue eyes catching the dark brown ones of her partner. She saw the trust, saw the way he was offering her the chance to tell him, to not be mocked, and what caused her to start talking was the next thing she saw in his eyes. Her heart beat faster as she realised she saw herself.

"I cried myself to sleep every night." She admitted softly. "Every night Booth." His other hand was on her hip, fingers stroking softly. "Every time my phone rang, I expected it to be you." His eyes told her to continued, and he wanted to hear her, and even though this was terrifying him, there was something telling him that this was good. "I sat up, waiting for you to come over, I waited at the diner, and I even ate pie!" her voice was on the edge of hysteria. Shaking her head, Bones looked down, smiling slightly.

"You ate pie?" he asked, and when she looked up he shot her a charm smile. The anthropologist smiled wider but dropped her gaze again.

"Every night Booth, for that whole two weeks…" Booth curled a finger under her chin and brought her face up into his. His eyes were so understanding, that she couldn't stop the words even if she wanted too.

"For those entire two weeks when you were dead Booth… I was dead too." She heard his breath catch and felt the gentle hand on her waist tighten and it was then that she moved her own hands up to his neck, ignoring the voices screaming in her head to step back.

"But your alive." She whispered, "Don't leave me again." Her face moved forward ever so slightly and suddenly their lips were brushing softly, caressing and tasting, comforting and supporting. The anthropologist sighed against her partner as their lips parted.

"Never." He answered, moving a hand into her hair and his other to her lower back. He kissed her nose. "Never." He kissed her eyes. "Never, ever." Then he kissed away the tears that were starting to leak from her sad eyes and pulled his partner into his chest. "Never Temperance."

The soft tears turned to heart wrenching sobs, her body shook and Booth held her tighter, lowering them to the couch slowly, murmuring softly.

"That's my girl." He whispered into her hair, curling her into his side. Tears subsided and they sat quietly, Booth's hand stroking her waist, Bones gripping the front of her partner's shirt, not questioning the moments that had passed and were passing, just accepting that this was happening, and that it felt comfortable, that it felt wonderful. To finally have her in his arms, holding onto her.

"Home?" he asked eventually, turning his head. He felt her tense slightly.

"To sleep." He murmured. "No more tears." Booth felt her smile against his neck and stood slowly, pulling her with him. "Pie first?" and she laughed. Booth hadn't heard that laugh in weeks; he gave her another charm smile and couldn't resist those tempting, smiling lips. She folded into him, breathing with him and savoured the moment as his lips pulled at hers, softly and gently, no probing tongue, just a kiss, a kiss that started a small warm sensation in them both and filled them slowly, reaching every part of their bodies. When they pulled away, Brennan rested her forehead against his, revelling in the turn of emotions, too many emotions for one day.

Reaching for her partner's hand, Bones smiled and tugged him towards the door, feeling a new heat in her body as his hand went straight to her lower back.

"Lets go home."

* * *

**OK, well... what do you think? Is it alright to be posted on fanfic or should I take it off as quick as I can? Only you guys can decide... so hit that review button and give me your thoughts and opinions. Criticism is welcome as long as its CONSTRUCTIVE!**

**Thank you all!**

**Hidden Fairy**


	2. I Died Too

**Hey all!**

**Ok, just so you know, this IS NOT a continue on from the fic "You Were Dead". I just thought up another B&B oneshot scene for Pain in the Heart. DOES NOT CONTINUE ON OR IS IN ANYWAY RELATED! Just another oneshot. Keep a lookout for more, I have some ideas for more oneshots for Pain in the Heart.**

**Hope you enjoy and thank you so much for all your great reviews.**

**Disclaimer… HA! I wish.**

* * *

**-I Died Too-**

Fingers cradled the hot coffee; eyes stared blankly at the table before her, not aware that the ceramic of the mug was scorching the palms of her hands. People chatted around the anthropologist as she sat silently, thinking of every thing and nothing at the same time. A siren sounded outside on the street, causing heads in the diner to turn and stare, but the woman just continued staring at the table, coffee rings stained its surface.

"Aren't you gonna drink that, Honey?" a gentle voice asked, but Brennan didn't even turn her head to answer.

"When it cools a little." Her voice was emotionless, cold, and not even thankful for the sympathy that was in the waitress's voice.

"Well make sure you drink this one." The waitress waited sadly for another moment before turning and gathering plates, murmuring to another waitress.

"Never drinks it, just sits and stares-"

"Every night for two weeks-"

Brennan clenched her eyes shut, holding back a sudden hot rush of tears. No, she told herself, you will not cry over him, not any more. Taking a deep breath, the anthropologist sighed and opened her eyes, and began to stare at her coffee once more.

"_Bones, nice shot!" _

The words rang in her head over and over, the whole funeral playing out.

"_Bones, nice shot!"_

The anger and confusion she had felt at that moment had taken over every rational thought in her mind. Had wiped clean her theories of rationality as she stood there, shooting daggers at her partner… Her seemingly _alive_ partner.

Clenching her mug tighter, Brennan suddenly remembered her first thoughts from when Booth had stood up at the funeral, brushing grass from his uniform with white gloved hands.

"_I'm going to kill him."_

That was her first thought, and the reason she had hit him and knocked him to the ground. No thoughts of joy, no sighs of relief or tears of happiness. No. Just purely and simply,

"_I'm going to kill him." _

For the past two weeks, she had sat at this table, ordered her coffee and left it behind. A woman who never liked to waste time, who always had direction and purpose, sat silently at the table, watching her coffee go cold, she was not liking what she had become in the last two weeks. Clenching her eyes shut once more, Temperance Brennan tried to find some sense of direction, some shred of herself that was not hurt and confused, just a little part of her that wasn't angry or betrayed. She wanted to find some clarity in what was going on around her, find some small something in her from the last two weeks that hadn't believed Booth was dead.

But that was the problem, she thought, he had been dead, and now? She sighed again, now she felt empty and drained; she was not cut out for this kind of emotional turmoil. Opening her eyes once again the anthropologist was shocked to find a piece of paper in front of her, knocking her out of her silent state.

_Dr. Temperance Brennan_

_Parker Booth_

_The Squints_

The paper read. Her name was at the top, underlined several times. Brennan looked up and found the waitress standing beside her again.

"Where did you get this?" she asked, fingers betrayingly reaching for the list and tightening around it. The waitress smiled and pointed out the window. Brennan frowned in confusion, but followed her gesture and turned to look out onto the street.

Her partner stood on the other side of the road, hands shoved into his jean pockets, brown eyes catching and holding onto her blue ones. A small smile was shot her way but did little to smother her sudden rush of emotion.

"The nerve-" she muttered, before thrusting money into the waitress's hands, snatching her coat from the back of her chair and walked out of the diner, turning down the street and stopping opposite Booth.

"What are you doing Booth?" she called over, ignoring the looks she got.

"I wanted to see how you were Bones, is that a crime?" he called back, also ignoring the strangers around him.

"Well thank you for _caring_, but I am very well thank you."

"You're lying Bones." He replied almost instantly, pulling his jacket a little tighter and crossing his arms over his chest. She didn't know how to reply, so he continued on.

"You feel angry and confused, hurt that I didn't tell you personally."

"I don't understand the way I feel Booth, apart from the fact that I'm angry and empty at the same time. I'm not emotionally intelligent; I do not jump for things with my heart." She was becoming somewhat hysterical, and Booth could see this. Looking each way for a chance to cross the road to get to her, the FBI agent hoped he wasn't about to hear what he thought would come.

"I do not understand how you expect me to forgive you, Booth. You betrayed me." Booth stopped looking for a chance to cross and stood silent on the opposite side of the road, she had said it. His eyes caught hers again and they stood motionless, just staring at one another, oblivious to the traffic and strangers around them. Brennan turned away and began walking away from Booth.

"Don't walk away from me Temperance." But she did, she kept walking, ignoring a new and relentless feeling in her chest, however, a sudden screeching of brakes and blasting of horns forced her to turn back, horror filling every corner of her body.

As she had predicted, her idiot partner was dodging cars and crossing the road, ignoring their shouts of annoyance and blasting of horns. Upon reaching her side of the road, Brennan realised she had been holding her breath, letting it out suddenly, the woman clenched her jaw and walked up to Booth, and before either of them realised what she was doing, her arm came back and slapped him smartly, ignoring the instant sting in her hand.

"What was that for?" he asked incredulous, rubbing his cheek gently. This just fueled her anger.

"First you kill me by getting shot." She hissed, reaching forward and grabbing the collar of his jacket. "Then you go and almost kill me again by running out on the road like a lunatic."

"Hang on, I was the one that died, Bones."

"No." she said, feeling the frustration and emotion under her words, and even if she tried too, she wouldn't be able to stop her words. "I died too."

"Tem-" her eyes held him back as she began to talk again.

"When they told me you had died Booth, I died too. I've been dead for these past two weeks, just like you have." She stopped suddenly, realising what she was saying, but continued on when another rush of words came out, tightening her hold on his jacket.

"And then you go and have the audacity to run out and almost get killed again-" she shook her head tiredly and stepped back. "I can't take this anymore Booth."

Laughing suddenly, worrying her partner that little bit more, Brennan spoke again, though her laughter flitted around her words, he could hear the sadness in them.

"At least if you had have been hit by a car, I would actually know that your next funeral wouldn't be a fake." The sudden hurt to cross his face was too much for Temperance, and she turned again and continued on down the street, gasping for air as tears began to wash down her cheeks.

"You were on the top of my list Temperance." She heard him shout to her, his voice somewhat strained. "You're always, on the top of my list."

Her fingers tightened instinctively around the piece of paper that was still in her hand and her step faltered for a second, before she gathered herself and kept her back straight as she walked towards her car.

But Booth had seen her falter slightly and this caused him to follow her, she had to know how he felt, he had to cross that damn line and make her his. His hand stretched out and grabbed at her hand, _jump the line with me Bones,_ he thought as his fingers curled around the hand with the paper, and then realised he had actually spoken out loud.

"_Jump the line with me Bones." _She had heard, and felt his fingers grasp the hand that held the list. Before she could stop herself and before something stopped her, before she lost her nerve, Brennan spun around and into her partner, arms wrapping themselves around his neck, her body crushing up against his. Most importantly, their lips came together, all in one fluid movement.

Time seemed to slow as their lips moved together, caressing softly at first but then with more passion, Booth struggling to comprehend that they had both crossed the line. One arm was around her back, pulling her body flush against his own; his other hand was buried in her hair, cradling the back of her head.

Pulling away at last, Booth felt that his cheeks were wet, and looked down into his partners face. His hands came up to cup her cheeks and wipe at the tears. She was finally crying.

Brennan felt the tenderness in his touch as he brushed away her tears, and the started crying harder as his lips came to kiss them away, only realising now how much she had been craving his touch. Her partner held her face and looked back into her eyes.

"I died too Booth." She whispered, and pushed her face into his neck, the tears she had held from spilling over at the funeral came rushing from her eyes to trace a path down her face. His arms held her wonderfully tight, a hand on her head, another in its usual place on her lower back, fingers stroking softly.

"That's my girl." He murmured into her hair. "That's my Bones."

* * *

**Well there you have it. I hope it was ok and not OOC. Hope you liked the ending, I was a little unsure. Please let me know if you want more. Thank you for all those who review! And thanks to all those who read. **

**Your humble authoress, **

**Hidden Fairy**


	3. Prove to me

**Well hey there all you Bones lovers. Here is another ending to Pain in the Heart. It took me longer than i wanted, i really wanted to try and capture the characters, and i think i got it ok, but you be the judge and REVIEW! let me know if i should write another. **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed my first to chaps! you are all GREAT! I hope you all like it, keep a look out for future chaps, i have a few more ideas. **

**Hidden Fairy**

**Disclaimer: You all know it wasnt me who created Bones. so dont try and pin me for it.**

**Prove to me**

Fingers fumbled with the keys of her apartment, the jingling too loud for the silent hall. The key ring with the many keys slipped through the anthropologists fingers and hit the ground with a thud. She sighed defeatedly, blue eyes glaring down at the keys. Temperance Brennan was just so exhausted, mentally, physically, and much to her disgust yet at the same time confusion, emotionally. The last two weeks had been too much, and while compartmentalizing had been working for the time that her partner had been "dead", it had become that little bit harder today when Zack had been taken away. Another member of her family, gone.

Feeling another rush of hot tears at the back of her eyes, Temperance swooped down and snatched the keys angrily from the ground, her shaking hands almost missing, but at the last second her slender fingers found and grasped the array of keys.

It was irrational and illogical, not like her at all, a very rational and logical woman, to feel this exhausted, this perplexed and lost. There was this gnawing in the pit of her stomach, constantly tearing at her insides for the last two weeks, a pointlessness and emptiness that she hadn't felt since her mother and father had left her all those years ago. Temperance couldn't believe these thoughts were even crossing her usually calm and collected mind, but they were, causing her to tremble and drop the keys once more.

Sighing again, the anthropologist leant her forehead against her door, breathing deeply as emotions and anomalies in her mind spun out of control.

"Get a grip Temperance." She hissed quietly, fingers clenching against the door. It was the end of another long day and she was home alone. Where work couldn't distract her, friends weren't chattering around her, where she had time to mull over the two-and-a-half weeks just past. As much as she hated to admit it, there wasn't anything that could mask the pain that had torn through her every night that her partner had been "dead". There weren't any lies or distractions to stop her from crying herself to sleep, feeling the heavy sense of regret holding her down, not even the one place that was always hers, her place of peace and understanding, her office. But even that was gone now, she couldn't look around the lab without seeing her assistants face. Pulling her head back, the anthropologist steadied her hand and bent to grab the keys again, snatching them first go and standing back up to push the key into the lock.

With the door finally open, the darkness of the room was lit suddenly by the red flashing light from her message machine. Her bag slid from her shoulder down to the table, her keys fell to the bench top as she made her way to the phone. The darkness of the room seemed to weigh down on her.

The first day she had been put into her foster home, the dark of her new cold room had weighed down on her there too, but she hadn't let a tear fall. Now the darkness seemed to be too much and Temperance stretched over the counter to flick the switch of the kitchen as a tear dropped from her chin and onto her hand. The light seemed to hesitate, before illuminating the room in a cold, empty glow.

Turning to the phone, the anthropologist pressed the play button before moving to the couch and sinking into it as the messages played out.

"You have four new messages…" It wasn't long before the first message sounded out.

"Sweetie, hey it's me. I'm just checking in on you… Well, you know where I am, so call me if you need to talk. Love you. End of first message." Temperance flicked her eyes up to her clock. It was now ten fifteen. The second message started. "Message received at five forty nine pm. Temperance; it's your father…" The anthropologist let the voice wash over her, letting her mind drift away from the cold room. It wasn't until the last message started that she froze, her whole body going ridged, breath shortening and coming and small fast gasps.

"Ah, Dr Brennan, hi." Zach's voice filled the room. "I don't actually think that this call is allowed, though I don't entirely understand the significance of forbidding phone calls to patients such as me." His voice hesitated and Temperance realised she was gasping for breath, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. "Though I am having a considerable amount of difficulty holding the phone, I felt the compelling urge to call and leave a message. I know your logic, and from previous insistences know how you compartmentalize with upheavals in your personal settings. So calculating the time I know factually that you are at the lab, which, for some reason makes what I am calling to say easier."

The anthropologist tried to suck in air from the cold room, but the heaviness of regret and emptiness was squeezing her chest, she was alone.

"From our working relationship and my ability to perceive anomalies in any instance, I also know factually that your reasoning over this upheaval, and the conclusion you have been lead to, is that you have been betrayed by me. This is the motive for my call to you. To say that you should go against what we know, to somewhat set aside the logic and reasoning and to do what Agent Booth said a few months ago. I can't remember rightly what it was he said. Something along the lines of putting your heart in 'High speed' or was it 'Over- end of message" he seemed to be going off on a tangent as he tried to remember back to the day of her Fathers trial, but the message ended. She turned to face the phone, willing to hear his voice on the next message.

"Message four- Ah, Dr Brennan, its Zach again. It would seem that I was taking to long and that message ended. I know you like to get to the point of things, so I just wanted to say sorry and thank you. In that order I think. Yes…" there was silence on the line. "Sorry that you feel betrayed, as I know you do, but thank you for incorporating me into your family… That's it. Please remind Hodgins that I am the undefeatable King of the Lab. I guess this is goodbye. End of message."

The anthropologist was biting her lip, hands clenched in the couch. Her mind was trying to go over the things Zach had just said, trying to say that it wasn't true, that she wasn't feeling betrayed, but she was not just from Zach but from Booth too, and this seemed to confirm more of the doubts she had about her families. She wasn't supposed to have one. Temperance couldn't find the facts, the evidence to prove that she would have a family, that she wouldn't always be alone. This only brought on another wave of loneliness that caused her to wrap her arms around her chest and lay on her side, the cold of the room seeping into and around her heart, to heavy for her to evade.

She couldn't breathe, her gasping sobs filling her cold apartment and coming to fast for her to control. The emptiness that was washing over her blocked out the room around her, the grief drowning her mind so that she barely notice the familiar voice call her.

"Bones?" The comforting voice failed to pull her from the heartache that was swamping her. Warm hands suddenly grabbed her upper arms. "Bones, what is it?" she couldn't answer the warm voice that was shaking with concern, her body was trembling, she couldn't breathe.

"Temperance, hey, I'm here."

"C-can-can't br-brea-breathe." She finally gasped, her long fingers grasping at her chest. The warm arms suddenly wrapped around her from behind, her back pressed gently into a warm chest. This however, only mad her cry harder, the blackness in her mind swirling faster.

"Temperance, shh. Listen to me," he murmured into her ear, one arm gripped around her waist, the other moved up to her forehead, brushing curls away and holding her head into his neck.

"Bo-Booth, I- I can't bre-breathe. Its t-too hea-heavy." This was more than she could handle, first Booth died and now Zach was gone. Her family was falling apart. The FBI agent felt his heart tearing with his partner's. She had reached the limits of her emotional abilities.

"Hey, listen to me Temperance, just take a breath."

"I c-ca-can't."

"Feel my chest," he murmured again, fingers brushing against her sides. "Feel me breathe." She was trying. "Breathe with me Temperance. Feel my chest, breathe with me, in," a tiny gasp met his ears, she was listening. "And out."

"I- I'm sc-sca-scared." the vulnerability in her voice disgusted her, but she couldn't stop it escaping.

"Shh, Bones. I'm right here. Breathe with me."

The anthropologist felt the warm chest rise and fall, and she forced her mind to concentrate on that, her fingers moving to grip his arms. In. Out. In. Out. Her breath came easier as his voice breathed over her ear. "Just breathe Temperance."

And she did, with his help, the darkness of the room lightened, pulling away from her and turning a softer shade of grey. Her breathing steadied, her body relaxed and without thought she turned her face into her partner's neck, inhaling deeply. He was seated on the floor, back against the couch with her in his arms.

"You're alright." He murmured softly, running gentle fingers through her hair.

"I'm broken Booth."

"I can fix you." He answered immediately, the emotion and promise in his voice causing her to shudder involuntarily.

"How? How can you fix something you can not see? There is so much-regret."

"Regret for what Bones?" Booth interrupted softly. He felt her warm hand move to his, the one that was wrapped around her waist, and twist her fingers with his. Her breath faltered as she considered what she was about to say. "For what, Temperance?"

He was waiting; she could hear it in his voice, waiting like he always did for her. Waiting for her to catch up, waiting for her to understand, and waiting for her to reveal herself to him, like she always did.

"Regret for not listening to my heart more than my head." She answered, listening to Zach's words and feeling a sudden weight lift off her chest. "Regret for not having the facts."

He cradled her body, holding her so tightly that he hoped he was drawing away the utter anguish she was feeling. Her guard was down, a crumbled wall around her them as her sobs quieted.

"Prove to me." She murmured softly, almost hesitantly, moving fingers up and around her partner's neck.

"Prove what?"

"Give me the evidence, the facts, show me that I wont always be alone Booth, that crossing the line for you would be worth it. Prove to me that I mean more to you than our partner-ship." She felt her partner tense suddenly, his breath stopping in his throat. He waited a moment before asking softly.

"Do _I _mean more to you then our partner-ship?" Her hand gripped the back of his head; Booth closed his eyes at the sudden rush of joy that ran through him as her fingers stroked the nape of his neck. Her breath washed over his cheek as she answered.

"Yes." She whispered, and he almost groaned aloud as he felt lips brush his jaw, but also felt his heart clench with the tears on her cheeks. "So much more." Those words touched him to his core and instinctively his arms tightened around his partner, holding her even tighter to his chest, hands still entwined. Her tears started again.

"I'm scared Booth."

"There's nothing to be scared of Bones." He replied, turning her in his hold. "I'm right here." She looked down, still catching her breath, but his fingers gripped her chin and pulled her face up to his. "Temperance," he whispered her name, and she felt all rationality, all logic and reason fall away, until it was just her and him.

"Prove to me Seeley," she murmured, leaning forward to press her forehead against her partners. "Prove to me." The anthropologist felt a large hand cup her cheek, before he pulled them both to their feet.

"Every second," Her murmured, arms wrapping around her tightly. "Of every minute, of every hour," her arms moved up and around his neck, their foreheads together. "Of every day, of every week, of every month," he stopped and moved his lips down slowly; trailing soft kisses to the edge of her mouth. "Of every year Temperance, that we spend together, will be spent proving to you how much I love you." Booth's lips were still against the corner of her mouth, waiting, just like always. Temperance felt her heart rate increase with his words, a warm fire starting in the coldness of her heart and melting away the sorrow. Wrapping her arms tighter around his neck, she answered quietly, knowing that he was waiting, like he always did.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Well what did you all think? was it ok? You know how to let me know, just hit the review button and say a few words. Constructive critisism is always welcome. preferably no flames though. I have just gone back to uni today, so please try and be patient while i fit my fics around uni and work hours. i'll do my best though.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Hidden Fairy xoxo**


End file.
